


It's okay, everything is alright

by Babe_Chan



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just highly hinted at, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Lots of cuddles, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slight Cannibalism, Toby is, a precious little thing, and kisses, he needs the cuddles and the snuggles and the kisses, he's important to me, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the character Ticci Toby that's apart of CreepyPasta. I just saw him and was like 'I need to hug this boy, need to hug him real good' thus this story was born but I thought it would be better as a reader fic instead of me just comforting Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've lost my Toby

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter you're just looking for Toby, next chapter will be tooth rotting sweetness and stuff.

"Toby where are you?" You called out as you looked under his bed, he sometimes hid under there when he was upset, and found nothing. "Seriously Toby this isn't funny anymore, come out already."

 

There was no answer or even a hint as to where he went, this made your frown deeply as you thought of your friend, and thus you went out to ask the others that lived in the house.

Now who to ask first, there was a real good question. Jeff would have to do, he normally was one to know where the others were, well when it benefited him at least.

Jeff was in the living room, lounging on the couch with his knife in hand, and staring at the ceiling.

 

"Jeff...dude help me out here would ya?" You loomed over him with a frown. "I need to know where someone is."

"What's in it for me" Jeff laughed as fiddled with his blade and looked uninterested. "What do I get for helping you?"

"Your knife not shoved up your ass for one." You narrow your eyes at him before smirking. "You know it'd be a shame if Slendy found out about that family you killed off without his permission."

"You wouldn't fucking dare." He pointed the knife at you and groaned. "Fine just keep your trap shut about that and we have a deal, alright?"

"Oh I so would and you know it." You laughed a little maniacally and nodded. "Deal. Now, tell me where Toby went off to."

"Ticci? He went for a walk...that's all I know...check that cabin you guys love to scare people in." Jeff seemed done with the conversation and went back to playing with his blade. "Piss off, would ya?"

 

You scoffed a little at the killer before moving to the backroom where Masky, Hoodie, and Slendy talked business. Those three knew more about what went on in the house and the forest better than anyone else.

 

"Yo Slendy, Hoodie, and Masky." You leaned on the wall with a small pout and crossed your arms. "I need a favor, it's about Toby."

"Sup dollface," Masky laughed a little before standing in front of you. "Why don't you forget about Rogers and focus on me?"

"First off have a name, asshole, second of all how about no." You narrowed your eyes at the masked man before shifting your attention to Hoodie. "Do you know where Toby is?"

"Hello [Name]," Hoodie uncrossed his arms and flashed a small smile before going back to his bored expression. "I unfortunately do not know where he is. Have you tried his room?"

"Thanks anyways, Hoodie, means a lot. Yeah I looked but he wasn't in there." You brushed past Masky and went to your boss, he was the boss of everyone that lived in the house, and sighed. "What about you, boss, have you seen Toby?"

"Not since he got back from his assignment." The faceless man remarked before letting a small sigh out. "Try asking the others."

 

You murmur a thank you and leave the three to talk about whatever it is they talk about. To the kitchen you found Eyeless Jack or as you liked to call him 'Jackie' and smiled a little. Jackie lived off of people's kidneys, he took them while the person slept, so was classified as a cannibalistic killer. Not like you were any better than him, you would often help with acquiring the organs in exchange for Jackie sharing a kidney or two.

 

"Hey Jackie, eating someone's kidney I see." You leaned across the table and beamed at the eyeless man. "Gimme a bite."

"I told you not to call me that." He let a whine out and gave a laugh. "Never knew you liked kidneys, sure say 'aw' and I'll feed you a bite."

"You love it~" You moved so you were sitting next to him and opened your mouth. "Yup, there different but not that bad over all."

"Do not," He retorted as he lead a forkful of kidney into your mouth. "Well is it good?"

"Do to~" You giggled before chewing the meat with a smile. "Awesome, what seasoning did you use?"

"Whatever you say." Jack would have rolled his eyes if he had any and set the fork down. "Same as usual. So what brings you here?"

"Really? It tastes better than normal." You let a hum out and sighed deeply. "Have you seen Toby? Slendy said he hasn't seen him since he got back from his job."

"Insult my cooking." He mocked before chuckling and clicked his tongue, you learned over the years that was his way to keep his mind on track. "I have, the other day I saw him with Ben, try asking him where Toby went off to."

"I was just teasing, relax." You pat him on the back and smiled. "Thanks for the tip."

 

He mumbled a goodbye as you walked into Ben's room, he was playing video games...again, and you stood in front of the tv.

 

"What do you want, [Name]?"  Ben paused the game and let a huff out. "I'm in the middle of a boss fight."

"Jack says that you know where Toby went." You crossed your arms and sighed. "Just tell me where he is and I'll let you get back to your game."

"He's probably in your room, he usually goes there when he's stressed, says he feels better when he's in there." The blond haired male informed with a shrug and looked bored with you. "That's all I got, now leave me alone."

"Thanks for the help?" You weren't sure what to expect from him and went straight to your room. "Toby...you in here?"

 

You slowly open your bedroom door to see a massive amount of blankets and pillows on your bed. That was odd but nevertheless you shut the door behind you as you walk farther into the room with a raised brow.

 

To be continued!


	2. I've found my Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last installment of this two-shot fic. Literally just cuddles and sweet fluffy stuff going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby's insecure about stuff and you're there to cheer the loveable guy up.  
> I need to make it clear that this is a strictly platonic relationship between you and Toby, nothing romantic is going on.
> 
> You guys are basically platonic life partners. Meaning you share a profound bound.

The blankets began to move around as Toby poked his head from out of the covers, he wasn't wearing his goggles, and looked at you with wide eyes before hiding back under the covers. You flash him a small smile as you sit on the bed, removing your shoes, and crawling under the covers until you're next to Toby. His back was turned to you, you let a small huff out and move so you're on the other side of him, and looked at him with a worried expression.

It felt wrong to see Toby so silent and sad, he was normally full of energy and life.

Toby refused to look you in the eye, he just wanted to vanish from the face of the earth, grateful for the mask that covered the lower half of his face. He didn't have it in him to fake a smile, not like you wouldn't be able to tell it was fake. The two of you were practically attached at the hip, ever since you joined the Slender household, and always had each others backs. There was only a handful of instances where one of you would be seen without the other: assignments, patrolling the forest, etc.

Some would mistake the closeness you shared with the hatchet wielding proxy was that of lovers, especially when you two would hold hands or share a kiss. That wasn't the case, the feelings you both held for the other was platonic. Neither of you held romantic or even sexual desires for the other, quite the opposite actually. Sure you both talked about the idea of being romantically involved together a few times but it ended with you both laughing at the thought. You both just wanted someone you could rely on, a partner that understood the life you lived, but no romance. "Platonic partners" is what you told anyone who asked about your relationship.

It wasn't  uncommon for him to be in your room but what was uncommon was the fact he brought extra blankets and pillows. That wasn't something he did, you were usually the one that did that sort of thing. You always made the nest of pillows and blankets on his or your bed, Toby claimed that you just made it better than he ever could.

 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" You finally broke the silence between you two and carded your fingers through his soft brunet hair. "I looked all over the house for you."

"No..." He mumbled then closed his eyes and leaned into your touch, he loved when you played with his hair even if he couldn't feel it, and smiled to himself a little. "Sorry..."

"Alright, but when you wanna talk I'll be here." You scooted closer to him and nuzzle your face into his shoulder. "Don't be sorry. I was worried I made you mad or something."

"Ok..." Toby sighed softly as you tangled your legs up with his and wrapped his arms around your waist. "I could never be mad at you."

"That's good to hear." You kept playing with his hair, humming softly, and looked at him. "So what's with the extra pillows and blankets?"

"Dunno, just felt like having them." He admitted to you, hugging you tighter, and sighed deeply. "Something familiar, I guess."

 

You just smile against his shoulder, finding it a little adorable how shy he was acting, before humming a random tune. Toby relaxed into your touch more, closing his eyes as he listened to you hum, and made himself comfortable as he started to doze of.

It didn't take long before he fell asleep, snoring softly as he did, while he cuddled up to you like you were a teddy bear. The steady beating of his heart slowly lulled you to sleep, a faint smile etched onto your face, as you had yourself flushed against him. With the relationship you shared with him, words weren't always necessary to make something better as strange as it might seem to other. 

 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like you've made it to the end, yay!

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more but then again I have like too many series going on and salkdjasldkjsa I don't know.  
> 


End file.
